


Kaiju Mittens

by killerweasel



Series: From Ink and Chalk to Scales and Stars [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiju Mittens

Title: Kaiju Mittens  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: kaiju!Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 361  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: It was an accident.

 

"Newton, what in the world do you have on your claws?" Hermann stared at the Kaiju's hands for a moment. "Are those oven mitts?"

 _I don't want to accidentally hurt you in my sleep again, Hermann, so I came up with Kaiju Mittens._ Newt held his hands out. _I snuck into the kitchen to steal a couple of oven mitts while you were in medical. Sadie hit me with a spoon before handing them over. Anyways, the material is stronger than the other things I tried._ He stared at the floor for a moment. _How many stitches did you get?_

Hermann pulled his shirt free from his pants, lifting up the material to reveal a large bandage that ran from below his ribs down to just above his hip. "There was only one gash which required five stitches. The rest just needed butterfly bandages."

Newt gasped. _I did that to you. I'm a monster. How can you stand being near me, Hermann?_

"Come here, Newton." When Newt didn't move, Hermann stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Newt's back. Hermann felt Newt shudder and somehow that was worse than the noise. He moved his hand in small circles between Newt's shoulder blades. "Newton Geiszler, I have been sleeping with you for five years. That isn't going to change just because you're no longer human. It was an accident and I'm not angry. I was frightened, but so were you."

He pulled back, studying Newt's face. When Hermann cupped Newt's cheek with his hand, Newt made a purring noise in his throat. "Things like this will probably happen again and if they do, we will deal with it rationally, as we have with everything else. Agreed?"

 _Yeah._ While Newt's voice sounded shaky in Hermann's head, the fear on his face had vanished. _I know you're probably not tired, but could we maybe test these out and make sure they work?_

"Actually, all of the excitement this morning has worn me out. Perhaps we could both use a short nap before lunch." He smiled at Newt. "Shall we?"

Newt curled his tail around Hermann's waist as they walked to the bedroom together. _Thanks, Hermann._


End file.
